Users of computing devices interact with those devices on a frequent and repeated basis. Accordingly, a number of different techniques have been developed to facilitate interaction with the computing devices. These techniques may include the receipt of user input via a keypad, via a touchscreen or via audible commands, to name but a few. Although various techniques for facilitating user interaction have been developed, the user experience may be improved by further improvements related to user interaction with computing devices.
By way of example, pass-through displays may permit a user to view one or more objects through the display. Similarly, other types of computing devices may present an image upon the display, such as an image captured by a camera carried by the computing device, with the image including one or more objects. In either instance, a user may wish to interact with an object that is viewable via the display, such as by performing an operation upon the object. The user experience may therefore be improved by correspondingly providing further improvements in regards to the user's interaction with objects viewable via the display of a computing device.